Aloha, Alola
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Moon, a rough, rowdy girl with a penchant for swearing, moves to Alola from Kanto and meets Sun, a polite, wealthy but down-to-earth boy. Things don't go well at first due to their differences, but the two eventually learn to get along.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Sun, or Moon. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters._

 _This fanfic is rated T for profanity. Not for those under 13._

 _Pokemon Sun and Moon are finally out, and I've got my copy of Moon. I've been playing it a lot._

 _This is my second Pokemon Sun and Moon fanfic and my first involving the player characters. Note that it deviates from the games a bit. I made the route the player lives on into a small town._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **ALOHA, ALOLA**

 **CHAPTER 1: NEW NEIGHBORS**

This story takes place in Alola, the land of sun, sand, and surf. Our focus is on a small village in Hahai Town, a coastal hamlet located in the southeast of Melemele Island. Here we see a new family moving in to a house flanked by palm trees. This family consists of a mother and daughter.

We see a girl with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes sitting on her new bed. She wore a pale yellow shirt, green shorts, and a red sausage hat.

"Hina, can you please help me move the sofa?" asked the mother.

"Sure thing, Mom," said the girl.

The girl helped her mom move the table, and then she helped with more unpacking. After a while, she got bored. She then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said the girl.

The girl went over to the door and opened it. She saw a boy holding a basket. He was very pale, he had honey blond hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a white and blue striped shirt and black capris.

"Alola!" said the boy. "You must be the new neighbors that moved here from Kanto. I'm Sun. I live in the modern-style house down the street."

The girl gave the boy a friendly slap on the soldier.

"Booyah!" said the girl. "Sun? That's not a name! What's your real name?"

Sun flinched.

"I usually go by Sun...or Elio," said Sun. "But my real name is Elliot - my full name is Elliot Graham Leimamo Vieira. I hate it so much. Sun or Elio is the way to address me. What's your name?"

"I'm Hina," said , "but I don't like it either. It sounds so girly."

"Hina," said Sun. "That is the name of the moon goddess. Can I call you Moon?"

"Moon..." said the girl. "I like it." She will now be called Moon.

"I've got a present for your family," said Sun.

Moon took the basket and opened it.

"Cookies!" said Moon, taking the basket. "What kind are they?"

"Peanut butter," said Sun.

"Hell yeah!" said Moon. She took a handful and sloppily gobbled them up.

"You look really strong for your size," said Sun.

"Thanks," said Moon. "I fucking love sports, especially contact sports like rugby and tackle football."

Sun flinched at the mention of tackle football.

 _Yikes! This girl's tougher than most guys._ he thought to himself.

"Do you like sports?" asked Moon.

"Kinda," said Sun. "I'm good at golf, surfing...and water polo."

Moon flinched at the mention of water polo.

 _Ew! Is this guy a sissy?_ she thought to herself.

"Gee," said Sun, "we've been doing a lot of flinching."

"I know," laughed Moon.

"You don't look busy," said Sun. "Why don't you come over to my house?"

"Okay!" said Moon.

Moon went inside and talked to her mom.

"Mom?" she asked. "Can I go to Sun's house."

"Sure," said Moon's mom. She looked at Sun. "Why hello! I'm Alani - I'm Hina's mother."

"I'm Sun," said Sun.

"The moving men are going to do some more work," said Alani. "Have fun. Just make sure to be home by 8:30 PM."

Sun and Moon left Moon's house and took a walk down the street.

"Hahai Town is lovely," said Sun. "There's beautiful hibiscus flowers in bloom, the smell of sea salt fills the air, and you get to see Ten Carat Hill from here."

"What is there to do here?" asked Moon.

"Well," said Sun, "there's a lot in this town despite it being a small town - there's an ice cream parlor, a library with lots of great books (and lots of bad books too), a video game store, a delicious Hawaiian grill, and of course, a beach. Professor Kukui's lab is down the road. Have you met Professor Kukui?"

"I've already met the guy," said Moon. "He's kind of annoying. But I guess I'll just have to get used to him."

Sun walked over to the beachfront, where there were a few modern-style houses. He then walked over to one white house with two floors, an exterior staircase, a colorful flower garden, and a swimming pool. There was a lime green Lamborghini parked in the front of the garage.

"A Lamborghini?" asked Moon. "Damn, I didn't know you were rich."

Sun felt a little nervous, since he didn't want people to know about his family's economic status, but he was obliged to tell the truth.

"Yes," said Sun. "My family's rich. My dad's a businessman. We have a bigger, more traditional house in Hau'oli City, but I like this one better because it's away from all the rich, snobby people, like the Doles."

"The Doles?" asked Moon. "As in the people who own the pineapple company?"

"That's the one," said Sun. "You should see Acantha Dole...she makes me shudder. She's such a bitch." Sun looked at the house. "There's two ways to enter. You can go through the front door or take the stairs and go through the door on the second floor."

"I think I'd like to go through the one on the first floor," said Moon.

Sun walked to the front door and opened it. He and Moon went inside. Sun then walked over to his mom, a short blonde woman in a pink muumuu, and introduced her to Moon.

"Mom," said Sun, "this is Hina, the new girl who lives down the street."

"Call me Moon," said Moon.

"Pleased to meet you," said Sun's mother. "I'm Loretta, Sun's mother."

"She's just moved here from Kanto," said Sun.

"Well, you've sure come a long way to get to Alola," said Loretta.

"Want to see my room?" asked Sun. "It's upstairs and it overlooks the pool."

"Sure," said Moon.

"You two go along," said Loretta. "If you want a snack, come ask me."

Sun showed Moon to the staircase, and the two went up the stairs. First, they passed by a room with a DO NOT ENTER sign.

"That's my older brother Calvin's room," said Sun. "He's a pest. It's better you don't disturb him. He's not home right now. I guess you could take a peek." Moon looked inside the room. The furniture was mostly black and white, the room was somewhat messy, there was an electric guitar in one of the corners, and there was a huge Green Day poster overlooking the bed.

"Cool!" said Moon.

"My brother's really into punk rock," said Sun. "He's also kind of an emo."

"What does he look like?" Moon asked Sun.

"He looks kinda like me," said Sun, "except he's taller and he has a streak of hair that's dyed green. He tends to dress in black. He curses a lot too."

"Just like me," said Moon.

Sun laughed.

 _Damn, looks like Alola's going to be a lot of fun after all._ Moon thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: GETTING TO KNOW SUN**

Sun opened the door to his room and let Moon in. Moon looked inside. The room's walls were white. The furniture was modern-style. The desk had a Dell computer on it and a Litwick lamp to the right. Sun's bed was a full-size bed with a purple blanket decorated with silver moons and gold stars. On the nightstand was an alarm clock and a Cutiefly doll. There were three pillows on the bed - a regular pillow, a purple moon pillow, and purple star pillow. A flag of the Azores hung on one of the walls. On top of Sun's dresser were all sorts of Pokemon dolls, plus two dolls of Luna and Artemis from Sailor Moon. The floor's carpeting was grey.

"I know," said Sun, "it's not as appealing to you as my brother's room is."

"You got that right," said Moon, "but I like it anyway. Your room's so much cleaner than your brother's room. It's cleaner than my room too."

"I'm a bit of a priss," said Sun. "I can't stand to see things being dirty."

"Do you clean your own room or do you have a maid to do it?" asked Moon.

"At the other house, we do have a housekeeper clean for us," said Sun, "but at this house I have to do it myself. I don't mind, though."

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Moon asked Sun.

"Mostly pop music," said Sun, "though I'm also into alternative rock, indie rock, classical, and dance."

Moon cringed.

"What do you like?" asked Sun.

"I like punk rock and heavy metal," said Moon. "I love all those loud rockers with hair longer than mine." Moon looked at Sun's dresser. "You seem to have a lot of dolls."

"That I do," said Sun. "I buy a new doll every time I go to the toy store. My favorite doll of all is my Cutiefly doll." He took the Cutiefly doll off of his nightstand. "His name is Sniffy. Say hi, Sniffy!" Sun made the Cutiefly doll wave at Moon.

"Well..." said Moon, "it _is_ cute, I'll give you that."

Sun put the Cutiefly doll back on his nightstand.

"Do you have a Wii U?" asked Moon.

"I do," said Sun. "It's in my game room. I also have a PS4 and a Nintendo 3DS, plus I have lots of PC games on my computer. I design my own levels on the computer - I've done several for the Tomb Raider Level Editor. Do you play video games?"

"Fuck yeah!" said Moon. "I especially like all the violent games. So much fucking blood. Do you like those?"

"Not really," said Sun.

Sun's mother came in with two bottles of grape soda.

"Anybody thirsty?" she asked.

"Sure," said Sun.

Sun and Moon took their bottles of soda and went outside on the deck. Sun drank normally, while Moon gargled it all down and then let out a loud burp.

"Ew..." said Sun.

After a while, Moon's mother called and said she wanted Moon to come home for dinner.

"I better get going," she said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" said Sun.'

After Moon left, Sun went downstairs, where his mother Loretta was sitting.

"Mom," said Sun.

"What is it?" asked Loretta.

"I need to talk to you about something," said Sun.

"Is it about Moon?" asked Loretta.

"Yeah," said Sun. "Moon's nice and all, but she's really...rough, and not very polite either. Plus she curses a lot."

"I've noticed," said Loretta. "Different people do different things and have different outlooks on life, and you have to accept that."

"But we don't have much in common," said Sun.

"I'm sure you'll find something in common," said Loretta. "It's only been the first day. Just try to be polite. Try doing some of the stuff she likes."

"But that's just it," said Sun. "I don't like heavy metal, rugby, or tackle football."

"Maybe you can ask her about other stuff she likes," said Loretta.

"I guess so," said Sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moon got home, where she talked to her mother about Sun.

"Mom," she said, "I've gotta spill the beans about Sun."

"Yes dear?" asked Alani.

"Sun's a nice guy," said Moon, "but he's...kind of a priss, and he's rich and he plays water polo and he doesn't like it when I curse."

"I don't like it either," said Alani.

"Why is Sun so prissy?" asked Moon.

"That's just the way he is, dear," said Alani. "Everyone is different. You can't expect everyone to be alike. Alola may be a lot more easygoing than Kanto when it comes to etiquette, but I still expect you to be polite - and not to curse so much." Moon frowned. "Sometimes people are hard to get along with. Take your father, for example. He can be very disagreeable sometimes."

"Yeah," said Moon, "but you got divorced. I'm gonna be stuck with Sun living in the same neighborhood as me."

"Maybe it won't be so bad," said Alani. "And maybe you could try being a little bit more polite."

"I guess so," said Moon.

"Just try to accept Sun's differences," said Alani. "Try to be supportive. Maybe play some of the games he likes, watch him play water polo, go shopping with him."

"Yeah..." said Moon.

Moon went to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: STEAM STARTS TO SIZZLE**

The next day, Sun decided to visit Moon. He wanted to get a look at her house. First, he greeted her mother Alani, and then Moon promised to show Sun her room.

"My room's a little...messy..." said Moon.

"It can't be that bad," said Sun.

Sun opened the door and looked inside. Moon's room was a mess - there were shirts, socks, papers, pens, pencils, books, and toys all over the floor and on the chair.

"WHAT THE...?" said Sun. "It's worse than I thought!"

"You were so polite yesterday," said Moon. "Now you want to be rude?"

"It's only been a day and your room's already like this?" asked Sun. "It's like a tornado hit this place."

Sun walked in and tried moving some of the stuff so he could sit on Moon's bed.

"So," said Moon, "you don't like my room?"

"It's...okay..." said Sun, "but I don't like the ." He looked out Moon's window and screamed. "There's a huge orb-weaving spider outside your window!"

"She won't bother you," said Moon. "If anything, she brings color to my room.."

"Kill it," said Sun.

"I'm not gonna kill it," said Moon. "She's going to stay there for quite some time, so don't fret."

A Toucannon came flying towards the web, picked up the spider with its large beak, and ate it.

"Well that was a relief," said Sun. "Looks like your spider is gone."

"Oh, man!" said Moon.

Alani came in and looked at the two.

"Hina!" she said. "It's time for lunch."

Sun and Moon left the room and walked over to the kitchen. On the table was a bowl of noodles, which Alani was serving on two plates.

"What is that?" asked Sun.

"This is called pancit bihon," said Alani. "It's a Filipino noodle dish."

"Mmm..." said Sun. "I love noodle dishes."

"There's egg rolls on the side," said Alani.

Sun and Moon sat at the table. Sun politely used a fork, while Moon ate a small handful of rice sticks with her hands.

"Moon!" said Sun. "Stop that!"

"Hina, use a fork!" scolded Alani.

"See?" said Sun.

"That's easy for you to say," said Moon. She stuffed an egg roll in her mouth and chewed with her mouth open.

"Ew," said Sun. "You don't have to eat like a pig."

"Excuse me?" said Moon angrily.

He figured he'd just ignore it and look away from Moon. Alani poured two glasses of passion fruit juice for Sun and Moon. Sun drank his to wash it down. Moon continued to eat sloppily, and finished her food first, while Sun ate his food politely. Moon would have eaten the whole bowl but Alani was there to monitor the bowl so both of them got an equal share.

"So," said Alani, "how was lunch?"

"Good," said Moon.

"Good," said Sun. He helped Alani clean up. "I have to go home. I'll see you later."

"Okay," said Alani. "See you later."

When Sun left, Moon complained to her mother.

"Sun was completely repulsed by the way I ate," said Moon, "and he complained about my room."

"Well," said Alani, "you shouldn't eat with your hands or chew with your mouth open."

"And as for the room," said Moon, "I know I'm not exactly the cleanest person around, but it's hard with this room. This room doesn't have any shelves and my desk is mostly taken up by my computer. I don't have enough places to put things."

"I could help you organize," said Alani. "Maybe Sun could help too."

Meanwhile, at Sun's house...

Sun walked upstairs, using the second floor entrance to get to his room. Loretta looked in her son's room and saw Sun frowning.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked him.

"I went over to Moon's house," said Sun, "but I wasn't happy with it. Moon's room was so messy. There was a huge spider outside her window. And at lunch, she ate very rudely. I don't know why I held my tongue so well yesterday when I didn't today."

"You do have a habit of complaining," said Loretta, "but I know you're working on it."

"I don't know what it is," said Sun. "I want to be friends with Moon, but I can't take her sloppiness."

"I realize it grosses you out," said Loretta, "but just be polite about it. You can be rude sometimes too, even though you don't like to admit it."

"I know," said Sun. "But what can I do?"

"I know what might make you feel better," said Loretta. "The neighbors are throwing a welcome party for Moon and her mother this evening, and we're invited."

"I'm not sure about going," said Sun.

"Just try to be polite," said Loretta. "Maybe you'll reconcile your differences."

"I hope so," said Sun.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SORTING THINGS OUT**

That evening, Sun went to the welcoming party that the neighbors were holding. He was enjoying himself - and snacking a lot. Things were going just peachy, until...

Moon walked up to Sun.

"Hey, Sun," said Moon.

"How you doin'?" said Sun.

"Good," said Moon. She drank a can of Red Bull and burped in Sun's face.

"UGH!" said Sun.

"What's wrong?" asked Moon.

"You just burped in my face!" said Sun.

"Sorry," said Moon.

"No you're not," said Sun.

Sun walked over to the punch table and helped himself to some punch. He was doing well uintil Moon came over.

"Allow me to get some fruit punch," said Moon. "Fruit...PUNCH!" She playfully punched Sun, which made him spill the punch on his shirt.

"That's,..IT!" yelled Sun. "I have HAD IT with you! I'm going home!"

Sun stormed out of the party and stomped towards his house. Upon seeing this, Moon felt a sudden swerve of remorse. She realized she had been driving Sun away with her roguish attitude. But now she was desiring to fix it and make amends with Sun.

"I can't believe that stupid girl!" said Sun.

Moon ran up to Sun.

"Sun..." said Moon.

"What is it?" growled Sun.

"I wanna say...I wanna say..." stammered Sun.

"Sorry?" said Sun.

"Yeah," said Moon. "Sorry."

"Huh?" said Sun.

"I know I've been a real jerk to you," said Moon, "playing all rough and acting really rude. I've decided from now on I'm going to try to be a little nicer."

Sun looked at Moon.

"Nicer?" said Sun.

"I'm sorry for being so rough," said Moon. "Now, I'd like to make it up to you...if you're willing to give it another shot."

Sun pondered for a bit.

"Okay," said Sun. "I'll give you another chance."

"Thanks," said Moon.

Moon playfully slapped Sun on the shoulder. Sun laughed.

"I actually didn't mind that at all," said Sun. "Come on...let's blow this popsicle stand. There's no good food at the party anyway."

"Tell me about it," said Moon. "Deviled eggs, soybean curd, and gazpacho? I think I'd rather eat shit."

"When we get to my place, I could get you some sugar cookies from the pantry," said Sun.

"Sounds boss," said Moon.

"You know," said Sun, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Sun and Moon walked over to Sun's house, holding hands and smiling at each other.

 **THE END**


End file.
